Black Hodie
by jiyoo13
Summary: Pembunuhan tanpa motif yang belum diketahui pelakunya. Membuat para polisi bingung karenanya. Psikopat itu semakin gencar melancarkan aksinya memburu target selanjunya. MinYoon. Jimin Yoongi.
1. Chapter 1

Black Hodie

Author : jiyoo13

Genre : Crime, Mystery, Psycho

Rating : M ( for psycho scene )

Main cast : BTS member and other

Pair : YoonMin

Warning : psycho scene, phobia crime

don'read.

...

di sinilah mereka berkumpul, menyiasati sebuah kasus yang masih hangat. membicarakan tentang pembunuhan seorang artist soloist, bernama Kim Jooyoung. kabarnya artist itu ditemukan tewas di ruang kerjanya dan ditemukan oleh salah satu maidnya dengan wajah penuh luka sayatan dan tangan serta kakinya yang sudah tak berbentuk. dugaan sementara Kim Jooyoung dibunuh oleh black hodie psikopat terkejam sepanjang masa.

"bagaimana sudah menemukan bukti?" tanya Kim Namjoon selaku kepala staf kepolisian.

"tidak, tepatnya belum hyung" ucap kim taehyung , detektif jenius diusianya yang baru 22 tahun.

"kita belum melakukan penyelidikan lebih lanjut, aku sudah menghubungi adiknya, lusa baru kita lanjutkan penyelidikan ini"

lanjut jung hoseok , wakil staf kepolisian.

"baiklah kita siapkan saja kebutuhan untuk penyelidikan ini, pastikan tidak ada yang terlupakan" perintah namjoon yang langsung diberi anggukan setuju dari hoseok dan taehyung.

"tadi jimin dan yoongi kesini memberikan undangan ini perusahaan park mengadakan pesta untuk kesuksesan proyek besar mereka, kau bisa datang namjoon-ah" tanya hoseok.

"akan aku usahakan hyung, kau tahu sendiri aku sangat sibuk belakangan ini" jelas namjoon sambil merebahkan dirinya di sofa yang berada di hadapan hoseok dan taehyung.

"kalau kau bagaimana taehyung?" kali ini hoseok menoleh ke arah taehyung.

"sesepertinya aku bisa hyung, aku juga ingin melepas beban kasus ini sejenak"

"hei, jadi selama ini kau menganggap kasus ini beban eh?" sahut namjoon dari seberang sofa.

"tidak, bukan begitu-"

"yak, taehyung jangan dengarkan dia, dia hanya bercanda" ucap hoseok.

"ya, aku tahu hyung"

"jadi kita bertiga pergi ke pesta itu?" tanya hoseok meminta persetujuan.

"oke!" jawab taehyung dan namjoon serempak.

...

"kau yakin berangkat sendiri hyung?" tanya seorang namja berwajah manis kepada hyungnya.

"aku tidak apa woozi-ah , lagipula nanti jimin menjemputku jadi aku tidak pergi sendirian" jelas namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"yak yoongi hyung! kau pergi dengan namja pendek itu lagi?" pekik woozi.

"hei, woozi-ah kau tambah dulu tinggi badanmu baru mengatainya pendek" ucap yoongi yang membuat woozi mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat wajahnya terlihat lucu.

"aigoo uri woozi~" ucap yoongi sambil menarik pipi woozi.

"sudahlah kau pergilah, hoshi sudah menunggumu di depan"

tin tin

suara klakson mobil menyadarkan yoongi yang hampir terlelap di sofa ruang tamu. membuatnya terbangun dan membuka pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang. lalu terlihat sosok dengan mata sipit, wajah tampan dan imutnya di saat bersamaan. sedang berjalana kearahnya dengan eyesmile lucu yang membuat kedua mata sipitnya tenggelam dan menjadi segaris.

"malam hyung" ujar jimin namja itu.

"kau terlambat lima menit jim" ucap yoongi sambil memasang muka cemberut dan tangan dilipat di depan dada.

"yah kan hanya lima menit hyung, aku tadi menmenyempatkan membelikan ini untukmu" ujar jimin sambil menyodorkan bingkisan berupa boneka kumamon ukuran sedang ke arah yoongi.

"kyaa kumamon! terimakasih jim" yoongi yang melihat tokoh favoritnya memekik dan refleks memeluk jimin saking senangnya.

"sama sama hyung ayo taruh didalam dan kita berangkat, pesta dimulai satu jam lagi hyung" ucap jimin seraya merangkul pinggang yoongi dan masuk ke rumah yoongi untuk menaruh boneka kumamon itu.

"ayo jim kita berangkat"

"tentu hyung"

-tbc-

annyeong. wah kira kira siapa ya yang jadi psikopat itu ? tunggu aja di chap selanjutnya. jiyoo emang bikin ini buat prolog dulu jadi belum terlihat masalahnya disini.

jangan lupa F,F,R ya ( follow, fave, review)

gomawo ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Hodie**

Author : jiyoo13

Genre : Crime, Mystery, Psycho

Rating : M ( for psycho scene )

Main cast : BTS member and other

Pair : YoonMin

Warning : psycho scene, phobia crime

don'read.

 **chap 2**

Taehyung dan hoseok tengah duduk di ruang tengah rumah namjoon. menunggu sang pemilik rumah yang sedang bersiap untuk datang ke pesta yang diadakan oleh perusahaan milik keluarga Park.

"aish, aku ragu namjoon itu laki laki tulen, bahkan untuk bersiap saja lama sekali seperti wanita, ah tidak, bahkan noona ku saja berdandan tidak selama itu" hoseok menggerutu sambil merebahkan dirinya di sofa panjang milik keluarga Kim. oh, kebetulan namjoon sendirian malam ini, orang tuanya sedang ke jepang untuk menyelesaikan sebuah proyek besar bersama seorang klien ternama di jepang. omong omong ayah namjoon itu seorang arsitek kalau mau tahu.

"hahhh" lagi lagi mereka (read : taehyung dan hoseok) menghela napas entah untuk yang ke-berapa kalinya. mereka terlalu malas untuk menghitung *memang ada orang yang mau ngitungin hal gak penting -_- *. hell mereka telah menunggu namjoon selama dua jam. bayangkan DUA JAM MAN. bahkan author sendiri akan lebih memilih tidur dari pada menunggu selama itu.

"taehyung-ah, apa semua sudah sesuai rencana?" tanya hoseok kepada taehyung yang terlihat mulai memejamkan matanya karena bosan. taehyung terlihat berpikir untuk mengingat apa rencana yang akan ia lakukan bersama hoseok.

"ya, kurasa sudah, apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" jawab taehyung setelah memastikan bahwa dirinya telah menyiapkan segalanya.

"kuharap tidak taehyung, hal itu menyangkut nyawa kita, kalau terlewat sedikit saja kita mati bodoh" ucap hoseok saat taehyung hendak terlelap lagi.

"hyung yang bodoh aku masih ingin hidup tau" jawab taehyung ketus. lalu mereka melihat namjoon turun dari lantai dua menuju ke arah mereka.

"hoi, namjoon, kau lambat seperti yeoja tau" hoseok berucap sinis. pasalnya mereka lama sekali menunggu namjoon.

"hehehe, maaf membuat kalian menunggu, aku hanya memastikan penampilanku oke, lagipula aku hanya sebentar tadi" jawab namjoon santai yang mengundang tatapan tidak suka dari taehyung dan hoseok seolah berkata _sebentar dari mananya_ mau tidak mau membuat namjoon terkeleh pelan.

"kkk~ baiklah aku minta maaf" ucap namjon masih dengan tawa kecilnya.

"kau sebenarnya mau bertemu siapa sih hyung sampai berdandan segitu lamanya?" tanya taehyung penuh selidik. ya, karena biasanya namjoon hanya akan berpakaian formal meskipun ada acara pesta, tapu kali ini ia berpakaian layaknya anak remaja belasan tahun. *hell namjoon bahkan umurmu sudah lebih dari dua puluh tahun* namjoon menghela napas lalu menatap taehyung.

"yang mengadakan pesta kan park jimin, dan park jimin itu kekasih min yoongi, nah min yoongi sahabat dari kim seokjin" jawab namjoonberbelit belit membuat taehyung mengrenyit bingung.

"kau... aku tidak mengerti maksudmu hyung" tanya taehyung yang bingung akan ucapan namjoon. entah taehyung itu polos atau bodoh itu beda tipis.

 _ctak_

satu jitakan dari hoseok sukses mendarat di dahi taehyung. membuatnya meringis pelan dan mengusap dahinya dengan tangan kananya sembari menggerutu.

"aish hyung, aku salah apa, aku kan hanya bertanya" ucapnya kesal.

"kau itu bodoh atau apasih tae, secara tidak langsung dia tadi mengatakan kalau dia menyukai seokjin bodoh" jelas hoseok panjang lebar kepada taehyung yang hanya direspon anggukan saja. namun tiga detik kemudian air muka namjoon berubah drastis.

"yak! hoseok hyung, seokjin hyung tidak bodoh taehyung yang bodoh" ucap namjon kesal. hoseok hanya memandangnya dengan wajah datar. sejenak ia melupakan kalau namjoon itu kepala staf kepolisian dan taehyung adalah detektif jenius. mereka (read : namjoon dan taehyung) sekarang sedang berada dalam mode idiot. bahkan anak kecil pun tidak akan percaya jika mereka adalah polisi dan detektif jika kelakuanya seperti itu.

"aish, kau- , oh tuhan kenapa aku mengenal oranv seperti mereka" tangis hoseok pecah seketika. sedangkan yang dimaksud hanya memandang hoseok dengan tatapan _dia kenapa?_. dan sebelum hal hal absurd lainya terjadi, hoseok segera mengajak kedua dongsaengnya untuk segera berangkat.

"sudahlah ayo berangkat" ucap hoseok sambil menarik tangan namjoon dan taehyung keluar rumah.

...

" jimin, apa semua sudah sesuai" tanya yoongi pada jimin yang masih sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu entah apa itu.

"seperti yang kau lihat hyung, semua akan menyenangkan, pesta kita akan menyenangkan" ucap jimin sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah yoongi.

"yah, semua akan menyenangkan"

...

Taehyung, namjoon dan hoseok sudah sampai di tempat yang di tuju. kemudian mereka menyapa jimin yanv masih setia berbicara dengan yoongi. walaupun di pesta ini cukup banyak orang, jimin hanya bicara dengan yoongi, entah itu membicarakan apa. sesekali ia juga menyapa beberapa tamu jika dirasa perlu.

"yo, jimin-ah" sapa namjoon sambil menepuk pundak jimin pelan. membuat pemuda pen- coret, mungil itu lantas menolehkan wajahnya.

"oh, kalian datang?" bodoh pertanyaan macam apa itu, jika mereka ada disana tentu mereka datang -_- *jadi ini yang bodoh jimin atau autornya? entahlah author juga tidak tau. tapi kayaknya jimin deh soalnya jimin kan namja* /gak nyambung/ okey back to story.

"tentu jimin, aku kan sahabatmu" jawab taehyung dengan cengiran kotak tanpa dosa yang melekat di wajah tampannya.

"kkk~ baiklah, terimakasih sudah datang" ucap jimin sambil terkekeh, sahabatnya itu memang aneh dan susah ditebak. meskipun ia jenius, tetapi taehyung dalam mode idiot adalah menyebalkan.

*padahal menurut author taehyung itu imut kalo' lagi idiot* /oke lupakan/.

"seokjin hyuuung" teriak namjoon saat melihat seokjin tengah berbincang dengan beberapa tamu. ia langsung berlari menghampiri seokjin setelahnya.

sedangkan yang lain (read: jimin, yoongi, hoseok, dan taehyung) saling bertatap aneh.

"apa dia benar benar kepala staf kepolisian?" tanya jimin heran dengan kelakuan namjoon yang kekanakkan.

"entahlah, jim, aku meragukannya" ucap hoseok miris melihat ketuanya bertingkah seperti itu.

"kalian, nikmati pestanya oke, aku dan jimin akan mengambilkan minuman" yoongi menengahi keanehan tentang namjoon yang sedang dibicarakan. mereka pun meninggalkan taehyung dan hoseok untuk mengambil minuman.

"hoseok hyung kapan kita laksanakan?" tanya taehyung pada hoseok yang sedang memainkan benda persegi. ponsel.

"nanti tae, saat jimin sedang sendirian" jawab hoseok.

"huh, baiklah"

-tbc-

annyeong, jiyoo imnida. btw apaan tuh yang direncanakan hoseok sama taehyung hayooo~ . mau tau? tunggu di next chap.

gomawo ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Black Hodie**

Author : jiyoo13

Genre : Crime, Mystery, Psycho

Rating : M ( for psycho scene )

Main cast : BTS member and other

Pair : YoonMin

Warning : psycho scene, phobia crime

don'read.

 _Terdengar suara tangisan_ _seorang pemuda di sebuah ruangan gelap dengan keadaan yang cukup mengenaskan. bagaimana tidak, dia sedang duduk di sebuah kursi dalam keadaan terikat. mulutnya disumpal dengan kain entah apa itu. namun apa daya, tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk memberontak. oh, jangankan memberontak, bergerak saja tidak bisa. dirinya terlalu terkejut mengalami hal seperti ini._

 _tap tap tap_

 _terdengar langkah seseorang mendekat kearahnya. tapi langkah kaki itu bersahutan sepertinya ada dua orang yang sedang mendekat kearahnya. dan benar ada dua orang, mereka memakai hoodie hitam kebesaran yang menutupi wajah mereka dan juga masker hitam polos yang mereka kenakan. oh pakaian mereka juga serba hitam._

 _"wow, sudah menunggu lama?" tanya salah satu dari mereka seraya menarik dagu pemuda tersebut untuk mendongak menatapnya._

 _"hei kau menangis, bukankah kau namja kenapa menangis jagoan?" tanya lelaki satunya. ya mereka lelaki. terlihat dari suara mereka yang terdengar cukup besar. salah satu dari mereka menarik kain yang menyumpal mulut pemuda itu._

 _"seorang dancer dan sekertaris kepercayaan, sepertinya menarik untuk jadi robot" lanjutnya dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata yang diucapkannya._

 _"hyahh, siapa kalian? kenapa kalian lakukan ini padaku?" tangis pemuda itu pecah. membuat dua lelaki dihadapannya terkekeh mendengarnya._

 _"kau tentu punya salah, jika tidak, kami ttidak akan membawamu kemari bocah" ucap laki laki di sebelah kanannya._

 _"kau merusak semuanya bocah" lelaki di sebelah kirinya mencengkeram kuat lehernya. membuat pemuda itu sulit bernapas_

 _"a-pa mau kalian?" tanya pemuda itu dengan nada gugup._

 _"_ _melihat darah yang keluar dari pipi chuby mu itu, melihat kepalamu yang tidak terpasang dengan benar ditempatnya, melihat kaki dan tanganmu yang tidak berbentuk, melihatmu seperti boneka -ah tidak seperti robot setengah hancur yang penuh darah, itu mau kami" ucap lelaki di sebelah kirinya sembari melaksanakan ucapan ucapanya itu satu persatu._ _laki laki di sebelah kiri pemuda itu mulai menyayat pipi kirinya . darah mulai mengucur deras dari bekas sayatan itu, luka itu cukup dalam kalau mau tahu. sedangkan lelaki yang sebelah kanan juga melakukan hal yang sama pada pipi kanannya. teriakan, tangisan, jeritan mulai terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu. teredam oleh suara ramai dari luar ruangan. perlahan namun pasti, pemuda itu mati perlahan karena kehabisan darah. kepalanya sudah benar benar terkoyak. kaki dan tanganya patah hingga tak berberbentuk. persis seperti robot setengah hancur yang penuh darah._

 _..._

pesta di mansion keluarga park berjalan dengan baik . sangat baik malah. hingga mereka dikejutkan dengan pembunuhan yang dilakukan kepada Lee Taemin, rekan kerja -ah lebih tepatnya sekertaris kepercayaan jimin. terlebih lagi pembunuhan itu dilakukan di gudang mansion tersebut. para polisi mulai berdatangan atas perintah namjoon. para tamu pun juga mulai panik. taehyung tidak tinggal diam dia mencoba menenangkan para tamu. mansion itu langsung dikepung dari berbagai sisi mencegah ada seseorang yang keluar selagi para polisi mengevakuasi korban.

"namjoon, ada apa sebenarnya ini?" tanya hoseok bingung kepada namjoon yang masih sibuk mengawasi proses evakuasi.

"entahlah hyung, aku tidak menduga akan terjadi hal seperti ini" sahut namjoon. namjoon juga terkejut mendengar kabar pembunuhan itu. ia langsung menghubungi anak buahnya beserta tim medis untuk mengevakuasi korban. sedangkan di seberang sana, taehyung dan jimin sedang berusaha menenangkan yoongi yang sedang menangis tersedu sedu di pelukan jimin.

"jim, tolong tenangkan yoongi hyung sepertinya dia sangat ketakutan" ucap taehyung pada jimin yang sedang memeluk yoongi.

"ya, aku sedang mencoba tae, kuharap yoongi hyung bisa segera tenang" jawab jimin sambil mengusap punggung dan surai lembut yoongi, berharap pemuda dipelukannya itu segera tenang. diam diam jimin dan yoongi menyeringai tanpa sepengetahuan taehyung tentunya.

...

proses evakuasi berjalan selama kurang lebih satu setengah jam. berjalan dengan lancar memang. tapi tidak ada satupun bukti yang menonjol di lokasi pembunuhan. sepertinya ini pembunuhan berencana. jika tidak bagaimana bisa pembunuhan di tengah keramaian yang tidak diketahui siapapun. saat ini, tempat tersebut berada dalam pengawasan tim polisi.

"aish, benar benar, yang satu saja belum terungkap, sudah muncul yang satu lagi" gerutu namjoon kesal. bahkan ia tidak sempat mengambil cuti karena disibukkan dengan kasus pembunuhan Kim Jooyoung. nah sekang ada kasus pembunuhan Lee Taemin.

di luar gudang yang tengah di selidiki, hoseok dan taehyung sepertinya sedang berbincang dengan serius, terlihat dari raut muka mereka.

"aish, kenapa harus ada kasus ini, padahal aku ingin melihat wajah terkejut jimin saat kita mengerjainya" ucap taehyung kesal. bagaimana tidak, mereka (read: hoseok dan taehyung) sudah membuat rencana untuk mengerjai jimin dan karena kasus ini semuanya sia sia.

"sudahlah taehyung-ah, kita bisa mengerjainya lain kali." sahut hoseok bijak.

...

terlihat dua orang sedang berbincang di kursi taman belakang. terlihat menjauh dari semua orang.

"bagaimana hyung, pestanya menyenangkan" ucap lelaki tampan itu sambil menyeringai. membuat wajahnya semakin tampan.

"tentu, kau menyiapkan semuanya dengan baik chagi~" yang dipanggil hyung menyahut dengan nada manja.

"aku sudah meletakkannya di sana hyung, aku yakin mereka akan segera menemukanya" ucap lelaki tampan itu lagi. seolah mereka baru saja melaksanakan misi yang cukup besar.

...

"tae, apa kau menemukan sesuatu disana?" tanya hoseok. saat ini hoseok, namjoon, dan juga taehyung sedang memeriksa tempat kejadian secara lebih teliti. berharap menemukan sebuah petunjuk.

"tidak hyung, coba tanya namjoon hyung" jawab taehyung yang sedang meneliti bagian belakang gudang.

"nam-" belum sempat hoseok menyelesaikan acara memanggil namjon(?), namjoon berlari menghampiri mereka dengan sebuah DVD di tangan kanannya.

hoseok hyung, tae, aku menemukan ini" ucap namjoon sambil mengangkat DVD itu di hadapan taehyung dan juga hoseok.

-tbc-

huwaaaa gilaa . author gilaa . eh nggak kok jiyoo gak gila. btw gimana tuh?. kyaa author untuk saat ini akan hiatus dulu. gegara gak mood banyak tugas juga sih jadi sibuk gitu. tapi ff yang The Wings Of Black Devil akan tetep up kok. jangan anggap jiyoo pilih pilih ya. soalnya emang gak ada waktu untuk nge up dua ff sekaligus.

jangan bosen ya nunggu next chap. buat yang udah baca gomawo

see you ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Black Hodie

Author : jiyoo13

Genre : Crime, Mystery, Psycho

Rating : M ( for psycho scene )

Main cast : BTS member and other

Pair : YoonMin

Warning : psycho scene, phobia crime

don'read.

"hoseok hyung, tae, aku menemukan ini" ucap namjoon sambil mengangkat DVD itu di hadapan taehyung dan juga hoseok.

 **Chap 4**

mereka (read: hoseok, namjoon, taehyung) sedang mengamati DVD yang mereka temukan di lokasi kejadian tadi. mereka terlihat agak ragu saat akan menontonnya.

"apa sebaiknya kita tonton saja hyung?" tanya taehyung sambil bergidik sendiri membayamembayangkan apa yang akan dilihatnya dari DVD itu. namjoon terlihat menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"mungkin tae, kurasa ini petunjuk" ucap namjoon yang akhirnya memutar DVD itu pada komputer yang ada di depanya.

hal pertama yang terlihat adalah seorang pemuda yang terikat pada sebuah kursi kayu. matanya tertutup kain hitam, mulutnya disumpal dengan entah apa itu, dia terlihat lemas. tangannya yang terikat kebelakang membuatnya tak bisa bergerak barang sedikitpun.

"kenapa dia diikat begitu?" tanya hoseok saat video itu mulai diputar. tidak ada yang menjawab. membuat hoseok mendengus kesal dan melanjutkan menonton video itu.

terlihat dua orang yang memakai hoodie kebesaran berwarna hitam mendatanginya. masing masing dari mereka membawa pisau lipat ditangan kanannya. namjoon dan hoseok yang melihatnya dibuat bergidik ngeri ketika dua orang itu mulai membunuh taemin dengan perlahan. sedangkan taehyung, oh jangan tanya, dia-

-hanya menampilkan ekspresi datar kesayangannya itu. apa aku sudah pernah bilang kalau taehyung itu susah ditebak? kurasa sudah. namjoon memijat pelipisnya ketika video itu berakhir.

"huh, ya tuhan, apa lagi kali ini?" namjoon mengeluh frustasi. yah, mereka belum selesai mengungkap kasus pembunuhan Kim Jooyoung dan kini mereka harus mengurus kasus pembunuhan Lee Taemin. tentu saja namjoon sebagai kepala staf akan menjadi lebih sibuk dari sebelumnya.

"hyung kurasa ini pembunuhan terencana, terbukti dari waktu dan tempat pembunuhan yang benar benar tidak bisa ditebak" ucap taehyung sambil memandangi DVD yang baru saja ditontonnya. "oh, hyung bisa kau ambilkan berkas dari kasus pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh 'black hodie?' " tanya taehyung kepada hoseok yang terlihat menelungkupkan kepala keatas meja. hoseok mendongak menatap taehyung dengan dagu yang ditumpukan pada sisi meja, lalu mengangguk dan mulai melangkah menjauhi meja untuk mengambil berkas yang dimaksud taehyung.

hoseok melangkah mendekati sebuah rak berisi map berwarna merah yang berjejer rapi. merah, cantik bukan? tapi jika itu catatan pembunuhan mungkin tidak jadi cantik. hoseok mulai meneliti satu persatu nama yang tertera pada tepian map. setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya, dia segera mengambilnya dan menyerahkannya pada taehyung. yang langsung disambut dengan baik oleh taehyung. dia segera membuka map itu. membacanya sebentar lalu mengrenyit bingung.

"ada apa tae?" tanya namjoon saat melihat dongsaengnya mengrenyit. sedangkan hoseok sudah terlihat tidak berminat.

"korban pertama, Kim Yugyeom, koban kedua Do. Kyungsoo, korban ketiga, Cha Eunwoo, korban keempat Kim Jooyoung, dan terakhir Lee Taemin. tidak ada hubungan darah dari para korban, ini berarti korban ditarget secara acak, tidak bermotif. tapi jika pembunuhan terjadi di pesta itu, berarti orang itu juga ada disana bukan?" jelas taehyung yang dibalas anggukan antusias dari kedua hyungnya. namun sedetik kemudian namjoon membelalakan matanya terkejut.

"tunggu! tapi pesta itu dalam penjagaan yang ketat, orang yang tidak dikenal keluarga Jimin tidak ada yang bisa masuk, jadi besar kemungkinan orang itu Mengenal Jimin dan sebaliknya" ucap namjoon yang mampu membuat kedua anak buahnya mengangguk dengan antusias.

"menurut tim forensik, mayat Lee Taemin ditemukan tiga jam setelah meninggal, itu artinya jika orang yang terlibat ada di pesta itu, berarti ada orang yang menghilang ditengah pesta, err apa pesta itu dipasang cctv?" taehyung berujar untuk menyimpulkan kemungkinan yang terjadi di pesta itu.

"kenapa kau tidak tanya Jimin saja?" kali ini hoseok yang menyarankan. Taehyung langsung mengambil ponsel dan mencoba menghubungi Jimin.

"yeoboseoyo Jimin-ah, apa saat pesta kau memasang cctv?" tanya Taehyung to the point.

 _"ya, ada apa Tae? aku tentu memasangnya untuk menghindari kejadian yang tidak di inginkan"_ ucap Jimin di seberang sana.

"kau dimana? aku akan kerumahmu satu jam lagi, penting jim" ucap Taehyung dengan nada yang tidak bisa dibantah.

 _"uh-oh, baiklah aku dikantor lima belas menit lagi ada rapat, kau bisa menunggu?"_ sahut jimin dengan nada tergagap, paslanya saat Taehyung bicara dengan nada seperti itu akan membuat siapapun merinding mendengarnya.

"tidak masalah, asal kau telat tidak sampai dua jam" ucap Taehyung.

 _"kau bisa menunggu dirumahku, Yoongi hyung ada dirumah , kau bisa memeriksa cctv denganya"_ ucap jimin.

 _pip_

sambungan telepon dimatikan. mereka kembali menatap map merah ditangan taehyung dengan wajah memancarkan aura antusiasme.

"dia masih dikantor ada rapat katanya, kita disuruh memeriksa bersama yoongi hyung" ucap Taehyung kepada dua namja yang ada disana. membuat mereka mengangguk tanda mengerti akan ucapan taehyung.

"tunggu apa lagi ayo kerumah jimin!" itu namjoon sambil menyahut kunci mobil di meja kerjanya lalu berjalan keluar diikuto Taehyung dan hoseok.

...

rumah luas nan megah itu hanya ditempati dua orang dengan beberapa pelayan. terlihat kini sang tuan rumah sedang bersantai di sofa ruang tengah ditemani kertas partitur dan beberapa snack. sedang membuat lagu.

 _tok tok_

suara pintu diketuk membuatnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan. saat ia membuka pintu, tiga orang polisi lumayan gila menyambutnya dengan cengiran polos nyerempet konyol.

"annyeong yoongi hyung!" sapa hoseok.

"ada apa kemari?" tanya yoongi terheran melihat ketiga namja kelebihan kalsium itu.

"kami ingin melihat rekaman cctv" kali inj taehyung menyahut dengan wajah seriusnya yang ternyata sangat tampan. sayangnya dia idiot jadi tampanya mubazir (?)

"uh, oke, rekamanya ada di studioku" jawab yoongi seraya mempersilakan mereka masuk dan berjalan menuju studio yang dibuat jimin untuknya.

mereka melihat lihat studio yoongi dengan cukup terkagum. terutama hoseok yang tak henti hentinya mengucapkan kata "wow" untuk setiqp benda yang ada disana.

"kalian cek sendiri saja aku sibuk" ucap yoongi dengan sikap dingin nan cueknya yang tidak bisa diubah. lalu keluar ruangan untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terganggu tadi.

"oke hyung" jawab namjoon seadanya. sambil mulai membuka komputer berisi rekaman cctv dan melihatnya dengan seksama.

sedangkan disisi lain, hoseok dan taehyung tengah berbisik bisik tidak jelas.

"tae, menurutmu apa yoongi hyung PMS?"-hoseok

"yak! namja mana bisa PMS!"- taehyung

"lalu kenapa dia galak sekali?"-hoseok

"mungkin dia hamil, jimin kan mesum"-taehyung

"namja mana bisa hamil?!"-hoseok

"Sialan!" terdengar suara umpatan dari namjoon.

"ada apa?" tanya hoseok dan taehyung hampir bersamaan.

"cctv ini, sudah diretas" ucap namjoon dengan wajah tertunduk lesu.

-TBC-

A/N : annyeong! jiyoo balik lagi setelah sekian lama~ kangen gak? /gak/ uh okey seharusnya gak update sekarang. cuma aku lagi mood sekarang hehe. aku bakalan update lagi sehabis UN atau malah pas hari tenang. pokonya bulan depan update teruss. emang masih ada ya yang nungguin nih cerita yang gak pasti? mending nungguin aku aja /ngaco ah/ pokoknya aku mau update sesuai mood /gak becanda/ aku yalin ff ini akan jadi belasan chapter :v .

oh iya aku sama mau tanya, ff sebelah enaknya dihapus apa nggak? soalnya file ku hilang semua huhuhu~

udah ah banyak bicara aku

review juseyo~

see you~ saranghae /najis/

ps : makasih buat followers, favers, readers, dan siders, mian kalo ff ini gak memuaskan


	5. Chapter 5

Black Hodie

Author : jiyoo13

Genre : Crime, Mystery, Psycho

Rating : M ( for psycho scene )

Main cast : BTS member and other

Pair : YoonMin

Warning : psycho scene, phobia crime

don'read.

"cctv ini, sudah diretas" ucap namjoon dengan wajah tertunduk lesu.

 **Chap 5**

"ap-apa?" tanya hoseok tak percaya.

"huh, menyusahkan saja, lalu bagaimana kita akan menemukan pembunuh itu?" keluh namjoon. rupanya mereka terlalu lelah dengan kasus ini.

"kenapa tidak tanya jimin, tentang siapa saja yang diundang di pesta itu" sahut taehyung dengan nada datar. tipikal taehyung saat sedang dalam mode serius atau mode blank.

"benar juga kata taehyung, tae-ya aku mencintaimu~" ucap hoseok yang semakin ngelantur(?)

"najis hyung" balas taehyung sambil membuat gestur jijik kearah hoseok. sedangkan yang dibalas hanya mempoutkan bibir sok imut yang mana membuat namjoon maupun taehyung memukul kepalanya bergantian.

"berarti kita menunggu jimin pulang?" tanya namjoon yang langsung disetujui hoseok dan taehyung.

mereka pun meninggalkan studio yoongi dan melangkah menuju ruang tamu untuk menunggu jimin.

 _'yeoboseyo hyungie?'_ sapa seseorang yang berada di seberang telepon sana.

"chagiya~ mereka kesini~" adu orang itu dengan nada manjanya.

 _'kkk~ biarkan saja hyungie itu tujuan kita kan'_ suara berat dari seberang sana terkekeh dengan sangat eleganya. berbeda dengan orang yang mwnelpon.

"huh, terserahmu saja, akan kukabari lagi nanti" ucap sang hyung lalu mematikan sambungan telepon tersebut.

ketiga namja ini duduk santai diruang tamu rumah jimin. ya, hanya bertiga karena yoongi menghilang entah kemana. sebenarnya cara mereka duduk cukup tidak normal. tapi mengingat mereka itu polisi, tampan pula, jadi anggap saja mereka normal.

namjoon duduk di sandaran sofa dengan kaki yang diletakkan di tempat yang seharusnya dibuat duduk. taehyung yang paling parah, dia duduk di sofa single dengan posisi terbalik(?). hoseok duduk diatas meja dengan kaki berada di kaki namjoon. bingung? yaudah sama :v . udahlah pokoknya gitu.

"hyungieee~ aku bosaaaaan~" dan saat ini taehyung mulai merengek seperti anak kecil. tidak menyangka menunggu jimin akan se-membosankan ini.

"ck diamlah tae!" titah namjoon jengah sikap taehyung yang seperti anak kecil. mungkin jika namjoon sedikit membentak taehyung dia tidak akan-

"tapi aku bosan hyung~" -merengek lagi? okey, sikap kekanakan taehyung mulai keluar sekarang. mereka hanya terdiam dalam keheningan sebelum suara halus menginterupsi.

"aku pulang" ucap namja yang baru saja memasuki ruang tamu itu. oh ternyata itu jimin. orang yang di tunggu tunggu sedari tadi.

"jiminnie~" ucap taehyung dan hoseok hampir bersamaan. sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya terkekeh ringan.

"oh, kalian masih disini? bagaimana pemeriksaannya? dan dimana yoongi hyung? apa dia mengacuhkan kalian? memarahi kalian? me-" jimin bertanya seperti rel kereta. tidak ada habisnya.

"jim, kalau tanya satu satu" kata taehyung memotong pertanyaan tiada ujung dari jimin.

"uh...maaf, aku hanya...eum khawatir?" jawab jimin tak yakin.

"ya, ya, aku mengerti, kau dan segala rasa khawatirmu memang menyebalkan" sahut hoseok kesal.

"oke, jim, sebenarnya cctv di rumahmu sudah diretas, dan aku ingin meminta daftar tamu yang kau undang saat itu" namjoon memulai percakapan yang lebih serius lagi.

"ada di yoongi hyung, dia yang membuat daftar tamunya" jawab jimin. mereka mulai mencari keberadaan yoongi yang tiba tiba menghilang.

setelah setengah jam mencari yoongi dan mereka tidak menemukannya, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang tamu.

tapi sebelum mereka mencapai ruang tamu, pemandangan mengejutkan serta menyebalkan terjadi.

disana, di ruang tengah, yoongi bersama kertas partiturnya sedang bersantai duduk di sofa lengkap dengan beberapa camilan. mereka menghela napas dan mendekati yoongi.

"hyung kau dari mana saja?!" tanya taehyung kesal.

"kami mencarimu ke seluruh rumah tapi tidak ketemu" ucap hoseok sambil cemberut.

"tapi aku hanya-"

"kau tau betapa lelahnya aku mencarimu hyung?" oh, namjoon dan segala melankolisnya.

"tapi aku-"

"hyung ku pikir kau diculik alien" ucap jimin yang makin ngelantur. yang disana sweatdrop termasuk yoongi. bagaimana bisa jimin memiliki pemikiran seperti itu.

"ya! makanya dengarkan dulu! aku cuma habis dari kamar mandi!" yoongi kesal karena mereka terlalu hiperbolis.

yang disana sweatdrop termasuk jimin. benar juga, mereka tadi tidak mengecek kamar mandi.

"memang kenapa kalian mencariku?" tanya yoongi. biasanya juga dia menghilang jimin tidak peduli.

"kami ingin meminta daftar tamu" jawab namjoon yang sudah bersih(?) dari sifat melankolisnya.

"ada di studio ku, cari saja sendiri aku malas" ujar yoongi acuh. dan mereka memang sudah biasa dengan sifat yoongi yang seperti itu.

sontak saja taehyung, namjoon, dan hoseok melesat ke studio yoongi untuk mencari benda itu. sepuluh menit kemudian, mereka kembali bersama buku catatan warna hitam dan langsung pergi tanpa pamit terlebih dahulu.

jimin hanya geleng geleng kepala melihat tingkah ketiga orang aneh itu. bahkan keluar dari rumah saja mereka berebut. dasar tiga orang gila.

"jim" pangil yoongi.

"hm"

"aku rindu kookie~" ucap yoongi sambil menenatap jimin.

"kenapa tiba-tiba, baiklah besok kita kerumah kookie" jawab jimin dengan segala kelembutannya. tanpa tau ada sebuah dusta tersembunyi yang pastinya menyakitkan baginya. sebuah fakta yang mungkin tidak bisa dipercaya olehnya.

TBC

mian aku gak biasa update lebih dari ini sekarang. jujur aja aku sempat drop habis UN jadinya demam dan peradangan lambung-ku kambuh lagi. sebenarnya aku udah pusing banget hari ini tapi karena aku udah janji mau update sehabis UN, jadi aku nyempetin buat update. apalagi aku itu tipe orang yang spontan. jadi pas aku update chapter ini aku belum nulis chap selanjutnya /minta ditabok emang/

jadi maaf ya kalau chapter ini gak sesuai harapan.

udah itu aja

review juseyo~

ps : chap selanjutnya alasan nama 'black hodie' bukan 'black hoodie'


End file.
